Unknowingly
by TheGPWriter
Summary: Join everybody for a run of their life...


Epilogue

My thumb traced the rose petal, soft and red, it made me think about what had happened before all this happened, why I am here…let's start at the beginning.

Well, it started about 11 months ago…

Chapter 1

Emma POV

There are so many butterflies in my tummy that Monday morning as my dad pulled into the school parking lot in his silver Volvo next to a pretty black Porsche.

"Good luck Emma." He said and winked before leaving.

I directly went to the office; I am the new kid, so no friends yet.

"Hi, I'm Emma, I'm new here." I asked the pretty blonde assistant at the reception.

"Oh yes, welcome to Wayward Academy, I hope you will like it here Ms. Gilbert." She said and I was shocked, since I didn't recall telling her my last name.

I walked to locker 33, punched in my code 3-11-13, and when it opened, a name was engraved in the inside, 'Adrienne' it read, it was red and had a line drawn through it, I thought that it I very strange.

I took my Chemistry book and walked to the classroom, 5 minutes early, when I stepped in there was 2 girls already seated and the teacher in his seat.

"Excuse me Mr. Phillip, I'm Emma, I'm new." I said standing at his desk.

"Y-You mean Emma Gilbert?" he asked stuttering, I nodded, a little freaked.

"You can take any seat you want." He said still a little shocked.

"Ummm, ok?" I said a little startled, and sat in the middle of the class behind one of the girls, a few minutes later, the whole class piled in.

"You're in my seat." I heard a feminine voice say.

"My apologies, I'm Emma Gilbert, who are you?" I asked nicely and her eyes widened.

"You can keep the seat." She said and sat next to boy on the other side of classroom.

I instantly felt hurt and rejected, though I sat through the whole class and felt wide eyes on me the whole time, when the bell rang I was the last to leave, my next class was, science, who knows where, every person I asked would back away and I noticed what a small school this actually is, not so much kids either, eventually I found a class near the number I was supposed to be, when I heard a voice.

"So it's true, Emma Gilbert?" the voice asked and I turned to be faced with a girl.

She was attired with a pink dress and heels, so obviously she is one of those popular and selfish girls that every school has.

"Yes, who might you be?" I ask unsure.

"Silly me, I'm Allie Winterstone, head cheerleader, and well the queen of this school, so don't mess with me." She said chewing her gum.

"Ok? I was just trying to be polite." I said

"Whatever, don't think you're the only Lezara user." She said and growled before leaving.

Lezara?What the heck is that? I thought confusedly before walking into my class, almost 15 minutes late.

When I walked in I could see that this teacher, by his expression, didn't take any crap from anyone, but when he saw me, once again got scared, I was getting tired of this, I didn't do anything, like ever to these people.

"Emma? I mean Ms. Gilbert, may I call you Emma?" he asked rambling his words on.

"Yes, of course, I'm very late, I apologize dearly." I said

"No its fine, Emma dear, please sit down." He said still a nervous wreck.

The whole class stood up and all of them offered their seat to me, and I declined them all, since I realized there was an open seat at the back and walked carefully to my seat and sat down, listening to my math teacher, he not even asking me a question even less looking in my direction, I felt sad and took notes of my homework before leaving last again, when I realized it is lunch.

I walked to my locker first, putting away my books and slowly walking to the cafeteria, I opened the door and heard chatting everywhere, but when I stepped through the door, it went dead silent and I immediately went flushed, I walked to the lunch line without a blink and there was no line, so I took a tray and took the last strawberry slice of cake with the taco's that they served there and without looking over my shoulder I walked out the door and straight outside, where a few kids were laughing.

I walked to a dead tree and ate my food in silence when I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see Allie with 2 other girls behind her, and I just gave a big sigh.

"Yes?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry, Emma, right?" one of the girls asked

"Yes, who are you?" I asked

"Sorry, I'm Carry and this is Lexi." The girl said still smiling brightly.

"Hi." I said feeling a bit better.

"Listen, we didn't come to make friends, Emma we just want to ask how your day is going." Allie askes smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked starting to get angrier by the moment.

"Wow, look girls, she even has the Gilbert temper." Allie laughed while Lexi and Carry fake laughed.

"I'm sorry; I'm just very upset, everybody is afraid of me." I said and could feel tears blurring my vision.

"Well, this is just the way people know us by." Allie said and for a second I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Us?" I asked looking up.

"Listen in history class today, ok?" Lexi said and I nodded.

The lunch bell rang not long after, and once again I was lost in the halls, I had luckily found the class very much easier, it was near my locker and it was English, my best subject.

I wasn't very late, almost half the class was seated, I walked up to the teacher, she looked up and gasps before smiling, which surprised me a lot, she handed me a small book before letting me take a seat.

I looked at the book, and realized that it is poetry, something I'm ok at.

"Okay class, today I want you to turn to page 22, we are going read through the poem and then you are going to write one." She said.

"But Miss didn't we write one yesterday?" a girl asked and the teacher nodded.

"Yes, but Emma hasn't done it yet." The teacher smiled at me and I blushed.

"That's okay Miss, you can continue with the other work." I said.

"I assume you like poetry Emma? Your parents did." The teacher said before realizing what she said widening her eyes.

"My parents?" I asked, how my teacher knows my parents.

"Class, I want your poems tomorrow." She said without talking to me again.

I dropped it and started working on my poem, until the class ended signaling the end of the period.

I walked swiftly to the front of the class and walked to the teacher.

"Miss, do you know my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, how are they? Is your mother's hair still so long and golden?" she asked and I stared confused.

"My mother's hair isn't golden nor long, its black and short." I said.

"Since when?" she asked shocked.

"Always?" I said still confused.

"I have to go, remember your poem." She replied and then left.

I walked out of the class and walked directly into someone and I looked up to see Carry, now I see how tall she actually is.

"I'm sorry Emma, I'm late for history." She said.

"I also have history now, what room are you." I asked

"32 and you?" she asked in a hurry.

"Same." I breathed a sigh of relief.

We rushed to history and saw 2 open seats at the back and sat down, glad I know someone here.

"Okay class, today we are learning about the Winterstone-Gilbert-Waters war times." The teacher said and shocked shot through me.

"Sir?" I heard Carry ask next to me.

"Yes Ms. Waters?" he said before he realized I was also in this class.

"My apologies Ms. Gilbert, welcome to my history class, I am Mr. Savvex." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"You were saying Ms. Waters?" he asked looking at Carry.

"Sir, Emma wasn't here yesterday, so she didn't get the information sheet." Carry replied.

"Oh of course sorry I forgot Ms. Gilbert." He said and handed me a paper.

"Ok class, as I was saying, the Winterstone-Gilbert-Waters war, was in the 1870's and because of the great acts we all know it as the war of little survivors, mainly Matthew Winterstone, William Gilbert and Carter Waters, 3 great men." He said and I gasped at the surnames, mine, Allie's and Carry's!

"In the war thousands of soldiers left and only 20 came back, in the war, William, Matthew and Carter had fought near each other and from the enemies was there a gentleman who was going to shoot at them, but a young woman jumped in front of them and pushed them, so the man missed all three of them and also the woman." He said with his stick in his hand.

"No one knows when, but legends says the men had saved the woman's life once in the war, but all of a sudden the young stranger fell to her knees and from her, she had pulled a glowing orb that looked like gold, and divided it between the 3 men and no one exactly knows what happened next, but then it is when the Lezara power started." Mr. Savvex said in a spooky tone.

"Sir, who was the woman?" Carry asked.

"Well, no one knows, this story is the biggest story, with little knowledge." He replied.

The bell rang, my first day at Wayward Academy over, I couldn't be happier.

I went to my locker first, got all my homework and walked outside and saw my dad smiling.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm late, had to get all my homework." I said and he nodded.

"That's okay, how was your first day?" he said as I climbed into our car.

"It wasn't so bad, I met 3 girls, and a teacher who knows mom." I said.

"We just moved here, that is very unusual." Dad said.

"I know right, do you know anything about lezara, this one girl brought it up." I asked.

"No, is that some chocolate bar or something?" he asked joking.

"No I don't think so." I laughed as we pulled into our driveway, we don't really live far from the school.

"Hi Honey, how was your day?" my mom asked as she walked out of the door.

"It was okay, how was your first day of work?" I asked.

"It went really well, all the people are so nice and welcoming." She said.

"Lucky you, everyone was just scared of me." I said sadly.

"Don't worry honey, tomorrow is another day." She said and smiled.

"Thanks mom, I got homework." I said before jogging up the stairs and into my unpacked room.

My bed was at least made up, so I pulled out my books for my homework.

I had no Chemistry or Science homework. But I have to write a poem and go through my History paper.

I decided my poem topic to be Pain,

 _Pain_

 _Pain creates writers_

 _Hurt creates art,_

 _It enters your soul_

 _And ignites your heart._

 _Pain with your tears_

 _Write with your blood,_

 _Poor out the anguish_

 _Wash off the mud._

When I finished I put my books away and got out my war paper and started to read through it, it was exactly what Mr. Savvex, it was then that I decided to let my brain think about it.

My ancestors in war with Allie and Carry's ancestors? That is crazy.

And who is that woman?

And the golden orb?

All these things started to get to my mind, and I heard that there is a library near here, I would go and do some research.

"Mom, I'm going to the library." I told my mom as I grabbed my jacket.

"Okay honey, don't stay out to late, ok?" my mom said and I nodded.

I got on my bicycle, since I'm still too young to drive a car, 5 minutes later I arrived.

It is a very small building with a broken sign, to think about it, almost every building is like that.

"Hi." I said to the attendant at the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help y-you?" she asked shocked to see me.

"Are there any books about the Winterstone-Gilbert-Waters war?" I asked.

"Yes, look right there." She said pointing to a shelf.

"Thanks." I replied before sitting down and starting to read about it.

Hours later my search turned out to be unnecessary, since it was everything that my history teacher said.

I sighed and left, it was almost sunset when I left, I rode home in silence.

"Sorry I'm late mom." I sighed as I put my coat down.

"That's okay honey, I'm starting dinner soon, and how did your research go?" she asked.

"I got nothing." I said.

"Maybe I can help honey?" my mom asked and I shook my head.

"Mom, this town is weird." I said frowning.

"How?" she asked confusedly.

"Do you know Lezara is? Or about the Winterstone-Gilbert-Waters war or that everyone is this town is afraid of me." I said

"No I don't, everyone afraid of you?" she asked confusion clearly written on her face.

"Yeah, and my English teacher told me she knows you, but she asked if you still have long golden hair, and I told her that you don't, did you?" I asked rambling on my words.

"No." she said starting to get nervous.

"Miranda?" I heard my dad call my mom.

"Coming George, I got to go." She said before patting my leg and leaving.

I fell down on the couch and turned on our TV and watched a movie.

Miranda POV

"Miranda?" I heard my husband call.

"Coming George, I got to go." I said to Emma and patting her leg before leaving her.

I raced to the kitchen and I heard the TV go on as I stepped in the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked my husband as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Emma told me something today, which bothered me." He said.

"What?" dropping my arms from his waist.

"One of the teachers knows you? And something about Lezara? He asked.

"I don't know anything, but she told me about a war, I get a feeling, we should tell her about, you know." I said before sighing.

"The adoption?" he asked with wide eyes and I nodded.

"I'm not so sure about that." He replied.

"Okay, not right now, but soon." I said.

"Yeah, now I'm going to bed." He yawned before leaving for our bedroom.

Emma POV

My phone rang, which is really odd, since I don't have many contacts, but it was an unknown number.

"Hi, this is Emma, who is this?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey Emma, its Lexi." I heard Lexi's voice.

"Hey Lexi, where did you get my number?" I asked here.

"Ummm..it's like all over facebook." She replied before laughing.

"Facebook?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so don't be surprised if you get a lot of messages." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll keep a look out." I said tiredly.

"I just wanted to ask how your day was?" she asked.

"It was okay, not that bad, I guess." I said.

"Well, it is a good school." She laughed.

"Do you know about the Winterstone-Gilbert-Waters war?" I asked twirling my hair.

"Yes, everyone does, it's so cool, that you and Allie and me and my sisters ancestors helped each other in the war, right?" she replied cool and I gasped in shocked.

"You and your sister?" I asked confused.

"Ummm…yes, Carry is one of my triplet sisters." She explained slowly.

"You have another sister?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but she doesn't go to our school, we don't like to talk about her." She replied sadly.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"I should go, see you tomorrow Emma." She said and hung up.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep on the war.

...

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight with cold sweat running down my temple.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it is almost 6 am; I decided to just get up, the dream still in my mind.

I showered and dressed in my skirt, blouse and sneakers.

My mom wasn't even awake yet, my dad already left for work and I was completely alone, I took the time to think about my dream.

A woman with long golden hair, like my teacher had told me and a man, a strawberry blonde.


End file.
